Like a thousand carms
by Sesshoumarufan20
Summary: This is about Rin and Sesshoumaru. Please R R Sorry about the grammar
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is a story about Rin & Sesshoumaru. Rin met someone that had her thinking about who she really is. So she want to find out who she was before she met Sesshoumaru. But what is in her past that confuses Sesshoumaru and the others? That she was a princess? Dog demon female? Ore both? Read and find out. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the song I used.

* * *

Chapter 1 things chance 

Rin was enjoining herself in her own garden when Master Jaken came to get her. "Woman Lord Sesshoumaru wants to see to you!" He spoke. Rin stood up and went past him to see her lord. Lord Sesshoumaru was in his office working on some papers when he heard a soft knock on the door. He smelled the air and smelled the sent of wild flowers and honey. "Come in Rin." He said in his normal voice. She opened the door and closed it behind her. "You wished to see me lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin said looking at him. "Yes. My idiotic little brother and his mate had a pup. I as his brother must see the pup. And this Sesshoumaru wants you too accompany me." He said. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said bowing and left the office. So they left to see Inuyasha's pup. Rin was glad Master Jaken didn't came along. They arrived at the village a few hours later.

"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said with a warning in his voice. Rin glared at him. Why did he always have to pick a fight with Lord Sesshoumaru? Rin wondered.

"Inuyasha I warn you! Stop it ore else….." Kagome said angry. "Lord Sesshoumaru this is you nephew Nico." She said. Nico looked at Lord Sesshoumaru. Then he smelled him. Then he turned around and went back to sleep. 'Smart boy unlike his father.' Lord Sesshoumaru thought. "Rin would like to meet Nico too?" Kagome asked her. But before Rin could say no, Kagome gave Nico to her. He looked at her. Then he giggled and wanted to play with her. "I think he likes you Rin. He only giggles at Inuyasha. You have to see when I want to take him back. He can cry very hard." Kagome tried to take Nico again. First he didn't do anything. Then he started crying. Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha trying hard to keep there ears closed from the noise. Then Rin started humming a sound. And then she starts singing to him.

_Sun goes down_

_And we are here together_

_Fireflies glow like a thousand charms_

_Stay with me_

_And you can dream forever_

_Right here in my arms, tonight_

Nico stopped crying and started to fall asleep slowly. Everyone felt relieved.

_Sounds of day fade away_

_Stars begin to climb_

_Melodies feel the breeze_

_Sweeter all the time_

_And you can dream forever _

_Right here in my arms tonight_

A/N: Well what do ya think? You like it? Please review and tell me what you think

See you at the next chapter hopefully. Sesshoumarufan18


	2. Chapter 2

Haai this chapter two hope you like it

Konnichiwa. This is chapter two hope you like it. Sorry that it took so long :)

I would like too thank: Crunium1194, Donna, bookfreak13 and

kingdom-hearts-fan-no1 for there reviews I hope I will get more after Chapter two

Chapter two

Everyone was surprised how beautiful Rin could sing. "Rin where did you learn sing so beautifully?" Kagome asked. "I don't know. I always could." Rin said putting Nico to bed. "Well good you did ore mine eardrums would have exploded." Inuyasha said. "We must leave. Come Rin." Lord Sesshoumaru said leaving. Rin said goodbye and followed.

After a while Lord Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped. "What is it Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked. Then she heard a evil laughter. "My, my what do we have here? The Lord of the western lands and a human girl." She looked at Rin better and frowned. "Princess? No that can not be true." She said. "Princess? Me? You must wrong." Rin said to her. "If I may, do you have a scar on your left wrist?" The female dog demon asked. She had long orange hair and yellow markings. "Why are you asking this things from her?" Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to know. "I want too know, because she could be the lose princess of the Eastern lands. Her family thought it would be safe too protect her with a spell. Is your name Sayuri?" She asked again to Rin. " No her name is Rin. Now leave you are boring me." Lord Sesshoumaru said and left. Rin followed him.

A few hours later they arrived at the castle. Master Jaken was yelling his happiness as he always did. Rin was in a daze and went too the garden. Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to have a word with Rin when he saw her walking too the garden. "Jaken tell Rin I want too have a word with her after dinner." "Yes Milord." Jaken said. Rin was called by Master Jaken. "Yes?" She said looking at him. "After dinner Lord Sesshoumaru wants too have a word with you. Come now child dinner is ready and you are not ready." Jaken yelled angry at her. Rin just did what Master jaken told her. She wasn't in the mood to put up a fight with him today.

After dinner Rin went to Lord Sesshoumaru's office. She knocked on the door. "Enter." Lord Sesshoumaru said.

"You wished to have word with me milord?" Rin asked. " Yes. Do you know what that demon was talking about?" Lord Sesshoumaru asked looking at her with those amber eyes.

"No milord. I thought I did but I do not. " Rin said. "I see. Do you want too know, if so this Sesshoumaru will help you. " Lord Sesshoumaru said to her.

" I would like too know milord. If I still have family, I want too why they gave me away " Rin said. "You may go Rin." "Yes milord." Rin said bowing and left the office.

Then Rain came too her. "Konbanwa Rain-kun. Is there something wrong you look worried. " Rin said. "Konnichiwa Rin-chan. No there is nothing wrong. I have too speak with Sesshoumaru-sama. Konbanwa Rin-chan." Rain said and went to lord Sesshoumaru's office. Rain is a inu youkai like Lord Sesshoumaru but he has long red hair and blue markings. Her went to her room. When she arrived in the great hall, she saw Inu youkai's looking at her. There were three men and two ladies. Two of three men were younger as was one of the ladies. She bowed respectfully and went on her way. "Okaa-san could that be her? Ira-san said she was human girl." Sue-san said to her mother. "Quiet Sue-san. We will know soon enough." Her mother said.

Then Lord Sesshoumaru came down stairs. "You wished to speak with this Sesshoumaru?" Lord Sesshoumaru said. "Yes we are here for a human girl you taken in." The father said. "Her name is Rin." The woman said. "Rain! Bring Rin to me." He said. So Rain went to get Rin from her. "My Lord you wished to see me?" Rin asked. "Yes, the guests wanted to see you." Lord Sesshoumaru said. "See Ira-san was right, it is her Okaa-san, Otou-san!" Sue-san said excitingly.

Rin looked very confused by this. "Lord Sesshoumaru forgive our daughter. She forgets her manners something." The lady said looking angry at her daughter. "We are here because we heard you had a human ward named Rin." The man said. "Yes this Sesshoumaru has a human ward named Rin. What do you want from her?" Lord Sesshoumaru asked them. "Well our land was in war with dragons about nineteen years ago. To Protect our youngest daughter we taken her to a miko who put her under a spell. We were not aloud too know what spell. Only to know she was safe." Then her mate took over. "The miko told us we would know by a scar on her left wrist." The other lord said. Rin knew what he was referring to. So did Lord Sesshoumaru. "And How may you chance your daughter back?" He asked out curiosity. "Well we have to perform a blood spell and have to give her our blood in a cute on her wrist with the scar if she has one. Only our daughter will return to herself but others will not. And we tried and didn't suceed." The man said looking at Rin.

There another chapter. Hope you like it.

See you the next time. Please review, I accept flames.

Sesshoumarufan18


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I know I've written in while

Hello everyone, I know I've written in while. I'm really sorry. But to make it up here is a new chapter. Enjoin yourself.

Chapter Three

Rin looked at her bleeding hand. Lord Sesshoumaru looked at Rin to see any chances, But he couldn't find one yet. So the other Lord and Lady looked disappointed when all of a sudden Rin felt a sharp pain going throw her. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She called wanting the pain to stop. "Stop this at ones NOW!" Lord Sesshoumaru growled at them. "Do not worry Lord Sesshoumaru this only for a moment. You have to remember she is going from a mortal to immortal." The lady said. Then the transformation was done. Rin took a few breathes and looked up at everyone.

She was the lost Princess Sayuri. "What just happened to me? Lord Sesshoumaru?" She said standing up. She even held the pose of a princess. "Sayuri-chan? It's me Sue-chan. I'm your sister." Sue- chan said coming over to her. Rin looked at her. "Sue-chan?" Then she looked at the twins. "Takuya-kun? Tatsuya-kun?" She said looking at them. "You remembered. Sayuri-chan." They said together and hugged her. "Sayuri-chan you have finally returned to us." Her mother said. She wanted to hug her but Rin bowed at her. And she returned it. Her father didn't let her bow after this years. He hugged her. "My daughter you have came back too us." He said letting her go. Lord Sesshoumaru however wasn't very pleased, because she had to leave to life with her family again.

They started talking about how things had chanced over the years. Sue-chan could tell that Sayuri was sad about something but couldn't tell what it was after years not having seen her for so long. "Sayuri-chan what is wrong? You know you can tell me." She said. Sayuri(A/N: Is Rin if you have forgotten it.) nodded. "I know but I still can't somehow. I'm sorry Sue-chan." Sayuri said looking at her. "I understand how you feel. First you thought your family died, and now you have a hole family again. I can't imagination what I would think about this." She said looking at her sadly. "Yes I was very shocked I am Sayuri and not Rin anymore. Everyone I knew here look at differently because I a demon like them now. I'm not the sweet human girl anymore." Then they went inside because it was getting late. Lord Sesshoumaru was in his office. Sayuri went to see him. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Enter." He said not looking up from his work. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She said doubting. "What is wrong Rin… I mean princess Sayuri?" "I'm here to tell you that I will be leaving with my family tomorrow. I thought I should tell you before hand." She said bowing her head. "I understand. And You are always welcome here if you want to princess Sayuri." He said. "Lord Sesshoumaru would you please keep calling me Rin. At list I would be remembered that way by you." She said bowing and left the office.

So the next morning they said goodbyes and went inside the carriage and left went Rin in it. She looked behind her watch him growing small and smaller. "Stop!" And she jumped out and ran back. "Sayuri! Come back!" Her mother called. Lord Sesshoumaru was on his way back to the castle when he heard footsteps behind coming fast and faster. Then he turned to see Rin coming to him. She embraced him. "I will miss you Sesshoumaru-sama." She said looking at him sadly. Then she went back to her family looking back at the man she secretly loves.

Well? What do you think? Let me know in a review.

(sorry if it is short one again.) Hello everyone I have to tell you this story and other stories are put on hold, because my computer is crashed. So I don't know when i will contiue.I'm very sorry everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone!! I'm back with a new chapter, my computer works again because I have a new one!!.Sorry that it took so long to update. I had a alittle writes block with this one. But noe so that you don't get confused Sayuri is Rin. And I thought I should call her Rin again after awhile. So hope you like this chapter because it is the last one. I know you are sad but remember I have more stories on the way! Enjoin and **please review**. I don't own Inuyasha and the song I used it belong to Disney.

**Chapter four**

Sayuri was looking at the Eastern lands from her room. She had a new family. But she missed her old one very much. ' Sesshoumaru-sama.' She mused. She had learn new things, how to use her powers, sword fighting everything was new for her. Then as she walked away from her balcony she smelled something she knew very well. 'Sesshoumaru-sama is here? But why?'She thought.

She went downstairs, and saw her twin brothers looking outside. "What are you two looking at?" She asked them. "Well if I'm right it's our future brother-in-law." Takuya said smirking at Sayuri.

_As you go through life you'll see,  
there is so much that we don't understand.  
And the only thing we know,  
is things don't always go, the way we planned._

Tatsuya turned to Sayuri. "Well is going to be our brother-in-law or not?"He said. Sayuri didn't know what to say to them.

They started to smell the sadness on her. "Sayuri-chan? Are you alright? We didn't mean too upset you."Tatsuya said walking to her. Sayuri couldn't take it anymore. "You two are very mean. I can't remember much from before, but I can remember you two were not this mean to me before." She said opening the door and walked straight in to her father. "Sayuri-chan are you alright?" He asked.

_But you'll see everyday,  
that we'll never turn away,  
when it seems all your dreams come undone.  
We will stand by your side,  
filled with hope and filled with pride,  
we are more than we are, we are one._

She turned to her brothers and growled at them and walked away to the forest. Her father turned to them. Lord Sesshoumaru was behind him. "Well what is going on? What did you two do?" He said angry. "Well we were just teasing Sayuri-chan. We didn't know she would take it the wrong way. We only said if we're going to have a brother-in-law soon. Then she got upset and walked into you Otou-san."Takuya-kun said bowing his head in shame next to his brother. Lord Sesshoumaru was interested by this. Why would Rin become upset by this all? "Excuse me. I will see how she is." He sat walking in the same way. Lord Katsuo looked at his sons. "Well now it nature's turn. I hope Sayuri-chan will be happy again." He said sighing.

Meanwhile Sayuri was still walking down a road. 'Why are they being so mean? They have no idea how I feel about Sesshoumaru-sama.' She thought. She saw a baby bird trying to leave the nest, but was taken back to his brothers. She turned sad by this. "It's not like you to turn sad Rin." A voice said. "Well I didn't find a reason to be happy Sesshoumaru-sama." She said. "Did they upset you so much? What made you so upset?" Lord Sesshoumaru asked standing next to her now. "They sa.." She stopped when she felt a aura that didn't belong here. "Lord Sesshoumaru, princess Sayuri what a nice surprise seeing you… together how amusing." The demon woman said . "Leiko-san you were not to came back here." Sayuri said. She laughed. "What are you going to do princess? I'm a lady and you are nothing but a princess. You should respect me." She said smirking.

"Well first of all respect needs to be earned or didn't you pay attention at you lessons?" Sayuri said. " Why you little bitch!" Lady Leiko said getting angry. Sayuri laughed. "Leiko-san have you forgotten I'm a inuyoukai? If you are trying to insult me you will have to do better than that." She said laughing slowing down. Then Lady Leiko attacked her. Sayuri had her katana to her throat. Sayuri growled at her. "Leiko-san move and it will be your last." Lord Sesshoumaru was amused. Since when could his Rin fight so well? Then he knew why he was there to see her. Why he couldn't stand away from her for long. He found his mate. Lady Leiko turned around and left. Sayuri turned away and walked sheathed her katana away while walking. She was now standing on a cliff taking in all the smells she could find. She smelled Lord Sesshoumaru coming to her.

_[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one]_

_if there's so much i must be,  
can i still just be me, the way i am?  
can i trust in my own heart?  
or am i just one part, of some big plan?_

She turned to him."Rin, where did you learn how to use a katana so well?" He asked her. "From my Otou-san and Okaa-san. They are very good teachers. And I learned from you Sesshoumaru-sama."She said looking at him. " Rin this Sesshoumaru has something to ask of you." He said Standing before her. Sayuri could smell he was nervous about it. She turned her head. "Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?" She said. "This Sesshoumaru would be honored if you would be my mate. This Sesshoumaru wants this for a very long time and cannot life without you by his side. You melted my heart of ice and will not chance it back to ice. This Sesshoumaru loves you." He said looking at her. Her eyes were widen at his speech of his love to her. " I would be honored to be your mate Sesshoumaru-sama. I love you as well. I have waited for this to happen since I left. I missed you too much." Sayuri said embracing him. He returned it and then lifted her chin, and kissed her. Sayuri was shocked by this shortly before returning it. After then pulled away in need of air, she smiled at him. Then they returned to the castle and told the family.

Then they went to the western lands to their home. Master Jaken bowed to them and smiled at Rin. She had returned and never to leave again. Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin mated. Rin was now pregnant and looking for Lord Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha and Kagome were here along with the others. Inuyasha could believe it that Rin was a full inuyoukai and his sister-in-law. But he was happy because he could tease Sesshoumaru about it. He now had a far of look on his face.

Rin found him in his study talking with Inuyasha over some demon lords who wanted some of the western lands. They were working together now but still would like to kill one another. Rin knocked on the door, when she felt her water broke. SESSHOUMARU GET HERE NOW!!"She screamed in pain.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and saw Rin laying on the floor in pain. He picked her up and took her to their room. Kagome was there in no time. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had to wait outside. After a few hours Sesshoumaru couldn't wait any long and was about to opened the door when Kagome came out exhausted. "You can see them now."She said smiling at him. He went inside and saw Rin holding a bundle.

It was to quite but he couldn't smell death coming from the pup so that was a good sign. Right? He walked over to Rin and Sat down next to her on the bed. "Here love. You son. She said smiled tiredly at him. He took the pup in his arms. He saw that it has black and with hair and his moon and color, but had Rin stripes on his cheeks. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru. He tried to graphed his father's hair but couldn't. Sesshoumaru smiled and gave him back to Rin. She started to feed it and smiled at Sesshoumaru. He smiled back and kissed her forhead.

**Few year later**

"Michio-kun! Kaori-Kun! Where are you?" A little girl called. Meanwhile Michio was hiding from his three younger sisters with his nephew Kaori. "Did we lost them? You think?"Kaori asked. "I think so, but you never can't be sure for those three." Michio replied. They were up a tree so didn't see them anymore, so went down. Then from behind they were attacked. "We found you ! Now you have to take us to the Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome and mommy and daddy." One of them said giggling. They both sighed and took them home. Rin saw them playing and smiled. She felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her shoulder and placed her hand on it. She really feel like a thousand charms. And it wouldn't never end.

_Even those who are gone,  
are with us as we go on,  
your journey has only begun,  
tears of pain, tears of joy,  
one thing nothing can destroy,  
is our pride, deep inside, we are one._

_[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one]_

_We are one you and I,  
we are like the earth and sky,  
one family under the sun,  
all the wisdom to lead,  
all the courage that you need.  
you will find when you see we are one._

_[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one]...  
[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one]...  
[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one]...  
[family, family, we are one]  
[family, family, we are one]_

**_The end_**

Well What do you think? Lovely ending if I do say so myself. Please leave review so I see what you think of this and see you next time eat my new and other stories.

I love this song so much I wanted to use it.

Bye, bye now Lots of Love sesshoumarufan18


End file.
